dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Monna
|Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = Quitela (superior) Kuru (superior) Cognac (superior) Damom (teammate) Ganos (teammate) Caway (teammate) Dercori (teammate) Shosa (teammate) Nink (teammate) Majora (teammate) Gamisaras (teammate) Shantsa (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4. Appearance She is a round and fat green-skinned humanoid female fighter, much like Ribrianne. Monna is seen wearing a yellowish suit with red bands on the neck and armholes, has an indigo hair with 2, large ponytails, yellow gloves with orange bands, white belt, blue small pants and clover boots. Personality Monna is extremely cocky and arrogant about her own strength and is very confident of herself. She is so confident that she challenged Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla to take her on all at once. She is shown to also be rather sadistic, telling Cabba that she will break his arms. Her taunting of Cabba by telling him that he is a weakling and a coward, and by extension all Saiyans are, while also insulting Vegeta and telling Cabba that she will eliminate him, Vegeta, Kale, and Caulifla while knowing of Cabba's master-student relationship with Vegeta and friendship with Kale and Caulifla, shows that she is mean and thinks little of the other fighters in the tournament. She also seems to be completely oblivious of power in general as she was unable to tell how much stronger Cabba got when he transformed to Super Saiyan 2. She also believed Vegeta to be weak and cowardly to slap her away and leave when in reality Vegeta just swatted her aside due to finding her annoying so he could talk to Cabba privately. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Monna was introduced alongside her fellow teammates when Team Universe 4 was on roll call for the Tournament of Power. She was then seen with Goku, Vegeta, Dyspo, Nigrisshi, Caulifla, and Kale as the Great Priest announced Team Universe 9's elimination and erasure. She was later seen dodging Kale's Blaster Meteor in her Berserker Super Saiyan form, alongside Obuni, Shantsa, and The Preecho. She was then briefly seen squaring off against Rubalt. Monna was also seen firing an energy beam at an unknown opponent. Monna was later shown squaring off against Pancea, but they stopped fighting when they sensed Jiren's power, and watched his and Goku's fight. She was then seen with Shantsa and Su Roas watching the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb expand and eventually dissipate. Monna later challenges Caulifla and Kale to fight her, though Caulifla decides to fight Monna alone. Cabba interjects however, telling Caulifla and Kale to save their strength, opting to take Monna on instead. Monna proves even with Cabba in his base form, so he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Outmatched, Monna grows and begins to crush Cabba. Monna knocks Cabba off of the arena, but Vegeta saves him and annoyed with Monna's arrogance swats her away with a ki blast. Monna continues her fight with Cabba, telling him that Saiyans are weaklings and cowards, and that she will eliminate not only him, but also Vegeta, Caulifla, and Kale. Enraged, Cabba becomes a Super Saiyan 2, and eliminates Monna. Power Monna is a formidable warrior to be chosen as a member of her universe team for the Tournament of Power. Monna was seen to be a bit overwhelmed at the sight of Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Jiren facing each other. She is also one of fewer to survive the first half of the tournament. After growing, Monna proves able to outmatch Super Saiyan Cabba however was near effortlessly swatted aside by base form Vegeta and was defeated when Cabba turned into his Super Saiyan 2 form. Techniques and special abilities *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – She shoots a green energy wave. *'Growing''' - Her downward body will grow into a size of a giant ball, while legs will still move faster. Voice actors *Japanese: Wakana Yamazaki *English: TBA Battles *Monna vs. Rubalt *Monna vs. Pancea *Monna vs. Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) *Monna vs. Vegeta *Monna vs. Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *Monna is presumably named after Cinnamon (シナモン/shinamon). Gallery References Site Navigation es:Monna Category:Females Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials